


Be mine?

by TysThai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysThai/pseuds/TysThai
Summary: Shiro decides to propose to Curtis, how will it go?





	Be mine?

Nervous.

That was the only way to describe how Shiro was feeling at the moment. He wanted this to be perfect, or well as perfect as it could be. With the help of the other paladins, Sam, and, against his will, Slav. He had finally been able to plan a proposal that would work in 57,3% of all realities, according to Slav that is.

All of the Atlas crew knew of what was about to happen, except for Curtis. And he was extremely confused as to why everyone were whispering and giggling all day.

“Curtis could you please come to the bridge.” The familiar voice of his boyfriend ran throughout the Atlas and he immediately started making his way to said location. 

They were currently in the Amethis system, which if Curtis remembered right, didn't actually have any planets, which made him very confused as to why they were there. 

When the door to the bridge open he only got even more confused. No one was there. The brown haired male took a careful step inside, the door closing behind him. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his waist, one metallic and one flesh. He couldn't see him, but he knew it was Shiro. 

He was then picked up, causing a yelp of surprise to come from Curtis. The taller males hands immediately gripped the arms of his lover to make sure not to fall.

“Alright you got me, now put me down!” He laughed softly as he was put back onto the ground. 

Turning around he was met by the smile he loved so much, the beautiful grey eyes, pale skin, silver hair. The man that in his opinion was absolutely perfect.

_____________________________________

The two males sat on the bridge for the next hours, Shiro had prepared a picnic kit and had placed a bunch of blankets and pillows on the ground. It looked like the insides of a magic lamp in Curtis opinion.

Shiro explained that Hunk had helped prepare the food that they were eating, and it was some kind of classic Chinese food. Neither of them really knew what it was to be honest.

“I have something I want to show you.” The silver haired male suddenly spoke, causing the other to stop chewing his food for a moment and look at him. After swallowing his food he answered the other.

“What is it?” The smile on Shiro's lips caused Curtis to get suspicious and scared at the same time, why he didn't know.

“Just close your eyes and don't open them until I say so.” Once again the taller felt suspicious but neither way he did as he was told. He heard the other male getting up and walking, right before the door opened. Curtis wanted to open his eyes, but he wasn't going to, if Shiro wanted to surprise him, he would let Shiro surprise him. 

More people entered the bridge and Shiro gave them commands on what to do, and suddenly they were moving into the unknown. 

It didn't take to long before they stopped and Curtis heard the people that entered earlier walk out, leaving him alone or him and Shiro alone. 

Then he heard steps coming his way, and then both of his hands were grabbed, and he could immediately tell that it was Shiro. 

“Alright, open your eyes love.” The taller did so and his mouth fell open as he looked out the windows. A beautiful nebula in all types of colours was right in front of them, and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Well besides from his boyfriend.

_____________________________________

While Curtis was busy admiring the nebula in front of them, Shiro was fiddling with the blue box in his pocket. Nervous wasn't even the word that could describe how he felt, he was terrified! 

The older of the two got down on one knee and opened the box, inside was a beautiful silver ring with ‘Together in all realities’ on the inside. 

When the taller turned around not long after his mouth dropped open and eyes wide open, his hands soon came to cover his mouth. Shiro wanted to say something, but nothing wanted to come out, he just stood there awkwardly.

“I-I know we haven't really gotten the time to talk about our future a lot, but I do know I want to spend it with you.” When his boyfriend suddenly fell onto his knees and started crying he panicked. 

Shiro immediately put the box down and placed his hands on the others shoulders, distress written all over his face. 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Is there anything you want me to d-” Shiro was unable to finish before a pair of soft lips were slammed onto his own into a tender and loving kiss.

“I'll spend my future together with you in every universe Takashi.” Now Shiro's shoulders visibly relaxed and he pulled the other into another sweet kiss.

The two males sat there and kissed each other for a few minutes before Shiro finally put the ring onto his now fiancé. Both of them dried Curtis tears for a while before they walked off the bridge, hand in hand.

“I'm fucking engaged people!” Curtis yelled, laughs echoing throughout the Atlas.


End file.
